Forum:Weapon Caches
What is the deal with the two red weapons chests in New Haven now being silver chests? I have had to replay from the beginning on my Xbox Live profile and now the chests have changed.dorift00 Are you going to make a guide for the weapon caches. Like where they are, The places that have them the most and wheres the best place for farm them? ---- a good place for weapon farming is new haven. there are five weapon box's and all the different vending machines. also there is the special vendor which opens up in a hole in the wall opposite the existing weapon vendor. it is only open at certain times of the day though. -- ARD uk Sayrin New Haven (5 found yet) There is one on the roof next to the car station, one is on the roof where the weapon and ammo shops are.There is one at the northern gate to the right(its hidden you need to jupm on the barrel to see it), and there is two: they are on the left to the gate, one on each side. ---- Two more good places is Fyrestone:T.K.'s back porch(only if you have finished the quest is T.K.OK),there is a weapon box on a bandit outpost across from the quest of Circle Of Death: Round 1 (The outpost built on the mountain) ---- Crimson Quickness ("Crimson Fastness", at least on 360 and PS3) If you take the new u station in, and have done the place, Theres an easy two, everytime. And in theory, Can can easily farmed as you go though a handful of mobs, and then two vendors nearby as well. Then a possible rare spawn (Walk though the door into the area, should be on the far wall near the stairs.) Quick jaunt though, kill the mobs, check the for loot in the boxes, and save and repeat, They're also usually end level weapons for first, or second playthrough. :D (( Note, I'm not sure if this still applies though the second playthrough, As i hav'nt been that far yet )) ((Dackstrus)) PS, Need to do the repair claptrap if you want to be able to do this. I've been doing it at level 32ish, and getting really good weapons, epics, Ledgendary's, and alien guns. ---- Skinart The first weapon cache can be found right after you get your HUD. If you look to the left--opposite where Claptrap leads you-- there is a building. The first possible cache is on the roof of that building. ---- Demoshi the eridian promontery is the best place to farm if your level 50 because it has 4-5 chests. Also if you want your weapon proficiency up or want to power level a friend, get a level 50 mordecai character or play with somebody willing to do this, reformat your skills so you have trespass level 5 ( 100% chance to go trough shields) and since guardians have almost no health just massive shields you can one shot most of them. the "superbad" guardians ( over level 50) have a nice artifact drop rate and one run through the area will usually get you about 5 million worth in loot. My 4 level 50s all have around 80 million in items on them and 50 weapons proficiency in all weapons except launchers and eridian because only bullets go through shields and i haven't leveled them yet. ANYWAYS just finish your run through and save & exit,rinse, repeat. ---- Crazy Earl's Scrapyard has at least 6 weapons caches in it, and with all the bandits and critters you have to kill on the way, and inside the Scrapyard itself, that sounds like a good place to farm. It might take longer than some of the other spots though. Pdboddy 14:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ---- The Underpass There's a red chest on the cliff over the catch-a-ride. A red straight ahead at the bridge. Right from the bridge head towards the first turret tower, there are 2 trash cans and 2 trash piles beside the tower, these are 'special' trash and have gear in them. Head along the cliff past the 2nd tower and stop by for the chest along the way, ignoring the ants continue north to the third tower and pick up the 2 trash piles closest to it for more gear and then jump off the cliff to get the 'developers' chest which is hidden in an alcove under the tower; then suicide to get back to the save or exit your game. :using the car, you can also get the 3 chests near tannis. ---- I like the backdoor. You can run through it and largely ignore the spiderants and simply go for the 3 red chests. I usually only have to deal with the one spiderant that spawns near the first chest. If you want, you can usually get decent weapons from the lance at the end too (but you don't have to because the cases can be farmed basically without a fight). Around levels 33-44 this is a great farming run in playthrough 1 (before 33 the spiderants are hard to pass by and after 44 you should be able to be in new haven in playthrough 2). Good places per level: * 8-12: nine-toes and skag gully cliff-top nearby * 10-17: scar and that plant seed run you do for TK * 15-20: cliff side bandit camp, oval chest by the first cigar box, headstone mine * 18-22: lost cave (shock crystal place) * 20-24: near lucky, the underpass (4 very easy to get oval chests; one above the underpass entrance, one by the bridge (run over the guy that comes out of the building) and two on the hill with all the spiderants that show up; yes by the time you can see the underpass you can farm new haven, but most of the good guns you can find in new haven require level 22-28) * 22-40: new haven (volcanos and thunder storms can take you right to level 50 easily; you can also find good SMGs, revolvers, ...) * 33-44+: backdoor, crimson fastness, early playthrough 2 * 35-44+: eridian promontery, early playthrough 2 (skag gully, cliff side bandits) * 46+: new haven, underpass, backdoor, crimson fastness, eridian promontery (not too sure for weapons in the 40-46 range as I haven't really looked yet) Is it stated anywhere that the square chests tend to not have as good weapons as the oval chests? I have noticed that it seems like the square chests in one area seem to have weapons you might find in an oval chest in an area made for players of a lower level. For instance in new haven the square chests seem to have weapons I would expect in the oval chest at the cliff bandit camp in firestone (speaking playthrough 1 here, I just killed Mad Mel in P2 and haven't looked yet to compare them). : Red chests do seem to have better selections than silver. MeMadeIt 13:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) --After.fallout 19:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ---- Anyone have any ideas for Old Haven? I'm there right now on my first playthrough, and I've found a couple of chests. Anyone know how many are actually here? Pdboddy 13:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :at least 6 counting silver and red. <+> Dr. F 04:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :There are 4 silver and 2 red on rooftops. 1 silver is near the repair kit. From there jump to the west and another silver is there and a red is around the corner to the northwest. There are vids on Youtube that show you but checkout more than one. Some are elite jumpers and there are couple of different ways to get up. MeMadeIt 13:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, there's a crapload of chests in Old Haven/ Dead Haven (it's the same map, but Dead Haven has some extra barricades around). There are Three Red Chests on rooftops, and one at the foot of the base entry, near Tannis' Claptrap. To get to the 1st red chest, from the entrance you will see a large rock that can be hopped on from ground level, from there, hop to the red awning to the south, then run and jump to the rooftop you'll be facing. Hop over the barbwire fence, and then run and jump to the southeast- this rooftop has a small fence which you might not clear, but you should end up on the ledge outside the fence even if you don't clear it. from here, theres a fuel tank you can use to get to the roof. Look to the south and you'll see a building with another fuel tank on it, a large arrow, and a small red awning hanging over the alley- you should be able to jump onto the awning and to the roof, where there's a red chest behind that second fuel tank. After that, head south across the rooftops to find another red chest. The third chest is on the upper northwest corner of the tall building that form the northeast corenr of the 'Rooftops' ring. User:HandofBobb : : Actually I have found 4 red chests and 7 silver in Old Haven on 360, but some are hard to get to. 1st red one if you climb the buildings near the bandits lock box you can scale and jump from buildings 1 to 4 to the right towards the straight (main street look section) on the roof of the second floor and then drop down for the 2nd red on the following, adjoining building. The 3rd red is above the vending machines and the 4th red is down near the claptrap after crossing the moat. Then there are at least another 7 silver boxes sprinkled around Old Haven at different heights and levels. Basically do your best to climb as high as possible then search around with the biggest scope you have (I do) and then do lots of jumping from building to building to find and access. I can't grenade jump very well but I can get ALL over Old haven on roof tops. Its like 2 levels, the ground and the roofs. The silvers are a) 1X near the 2 turrets straight ahead from the fast travel, b) 1X up a level where the claptrap repair kit is c) 1X with the claptrap that needs repair d) 1X opposite the 2X red chest near each other e) and 3X in close proximity to each other, 1X on the ground, 1X up one level and another 1X up two levels in a triangle near the closest smoke stack to the fast travel. In fact, if you run past the vending machines from the fast travel you hang a right round the corner 180 degrees and head towards the closest smoke stack you and head up to it you can pretty much find half the boxes from there. Some you can see but cant reach and some are behind parapet walls heading towards the moat ( staying high on rooftops). My vote for the best chest farm away from Knoxx. Also find the centre of the map and get up high and you can take one of the turrests near the moat from a safe distance, not mention, the roofs are great for team play as we often go "one up, one down" and cover everything and each other. If there are more, I have forgotton them. Sorry. SimoScanman 03:25, September 17, 2010 (UTC) 13:25,17 Sept 2010